fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Golem Magic
'''Golem Magic '''is extremely difficult to use. It is not only a forgotten magic, but is also forbidden. It requiers a human sacrifice which is first killed. It does not matter how they are killed, but the body must stay intact when murdured. One the sacrifice is dead, you then preform surgery on them, cutting open the skin and taking out ''all ''the organs. You then must collect 1 sample of the element you want to use. You then place the organs infront of you and use magic to turn them into the element you wish for. you then use the healing magic part of Golem Magic (Every Golem Maker can use Healing magic, But it can only be used on golems, not themselves or regular people.) and heal there wonds. The body will then cover its self with the element for exactly 24 hours. One the element goes away, there will either be a person, or a monster. Their is no way of knowing what person will turn into what thing, so do not choose a sacrifice bassed on looks. The golem will then have to say your name, just once, then it will obay you till death due you part. It is simaler to Celestial Spirits magic because the user must form a contract with the magical being. Moves *Rock/Iron: Rock and Iron have to exact same effect on golems. No matter what, the Iron will turn to rock, so its really just rock golem magic. It is the easiest element to use when creating a golem. It is also has the most strength compaired to all the other golems. The down side to this elemt is that they are also the least intellegent, and can't speak for a while after being made. This means you can not form a contract with them for quite some time. * Fire/Lava: Fire and Lava Golems are difficult to make, but not the hardest either. The type of Golem depends on the gender. If it is a girl then it will be fire, if a boy it will be Lava. In the few cases your sacrifice is a Hermaphrodite, then it will be up to chance. Fire can fly, but the lava one can melt into the ground and harden to look like a rock. *Water/Ice: this one is also sexist. The girls are always water, the guys are always Ice. The only difference is that a hermaphrodite is always an Ice. Water and Ice are good for distractions, both can't get hurt. All physicle attacks go strait threw the water golem, and phycichel attacks just break the ice depending on how hard it hits, but the ice golem will just melt and freeze back up into its human form again. They are also good for attacking, because Ice can make weapons, and Water can shoot out razor sharp jet blades made up of water. *Leaf (Or tree)/ petal (or flower): Yet another one envolving gender. Boys are made of leaves, girls are made of petals. these ae good for getting information out of people. They are always attractive, even if the sacrifice wasn't. *Light/Dark: Sexsisum strikes again. Light is girls, boys are dark. These are good for being assaasins or sneaking into places they are not wanted. Light Goloms can't be seen during the day, and boy golems can't be seen during the night. They are almost invisible. *Lightning: Lightning is the most difficult and the most powerful. You actually have to catch lightning to make them. Dowsn't matter if they are male or female, make them into Lightning, and thats what they are. They are the fastest of all the goloms. Almost as fast as the speed of light. They are also the most deadly golem. One touch will send 1000000 killowats threw your body, killing you instently. Rachel Crest.jpg|Golem Magic circle Petal golem.gif|Flower Golem Grass golem.jpg|Leaf golem Water golem.jpg|water golem 1iceman.jpg|Ice Golem Lavagolem.jpg|Lava Golem Fire golem.jpg|Fire golem Category:Lost Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic Category:Rachel Arklight